


【凯恩/埃里克森】情人（上）

by yikeshu



Category: Harry Kane/Christian Eriksen - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikeshu/pseuds/yikeshu
Relationships: Harry Kane/Christian Eriksen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【凯恩/埃里克森】情人（上）

1、  
埃里克森擦着头发从浴室出来的时候，刚好看到电视上在播放一段凯恩的采访，他的热刺前队友站在舞台中央，一身西装革履衣冠楚楚的样子，看起来大概是正在出席不知道哪里举办的年度颁奖活动。  
擦干头发，埃里克森顺手把毛巾甩到一边，没穿衣服就直接溜进了被子里，新球队的训练强度丝毫不亚于热刺，而他又急于融入其中，所以格外地卖力，一整天的高强度训练让肌肉在接触到柔软的枕头和暖乎乎的被子时才真正感觉到了疲惫和放松，他抱着被子打了个滚，幸福地长吁一口气，最后找了个舒服的姿势，才支起脑袋去看电视上的男人。  
和他一起共事了好几年的家伙正在话筒前一本正经地展望着英格兰足球的未来。  
是埃里克森再熟悉不过的那张脸和声音，那家伙站在台上，和主持人你来我往地调侃打趣，一副游刃有余的样子，不过只有了解他的人，埃里克森耸了耸肩，心想，比如我，才看得出来他有多紧张，明明舌头都快打结了，还得装出一副谈笑风生的样子，埃里克森嫌弃地腹诽了一下，可是眼睛却很诚实地目不转睛盯着屏幕瞧，今晚会场的灯光是明亮的金色，打在凯恩头发和睫毛上，像洒了一层金灿灿的粉末，让他整个人看起来熠熠生辉。  
埃里克森想起他第一次见凯恩的时候，他刚从阿贾克斯来到伦敦，凯恩也刚结束外租生涯回到热刺，那天他们站在草皮上傻傻地相顾无言，当然，凯恩要更傻一点，因为他灵机一动，挠着头结结巴巴地和他聊起了天气，从刮风扯到下雨，还有伦敦少见但是让人期待的阳光明媚，虽然他基本没听懂那家伙说了什么，但还是被他傻乎乎样子逗笑了。再后来呢，语言不通，但是对足球的热爱是相通的，他陪着他，在所有队友都离开之后的训练场一起练了无数次射门。那他们俩究竟是从什么时候开始滚到一张床上去的呢？记不清了，大概是某一次球队大胜之后，不胜酒力的两个人都喝了一点酒？然后呢……  
电视里的凯恩已经开始总结陈词，酒店电视的音响效果不错，让凯恩的声音就像萦绕在他的耳边，可是他究竟说了些什么呢？埃里克森一句也没听进去，他只听见凯恩似乎和主持人开了个玩笑，低沉的尾音带着隐隐的笑意微微扬起，就好像……  
他每次呼唤他的名字时一样，在夜晚的训练室里、在空无一人的更衣室里、在训练营他们俩谁的休息室里，就是这样……  
Chris。Chris。Christian。  
也是尾音上扬，带着笑意，和灼热的亲吻一起，一串一串烙在他裸露的皮肤上……  
埃里克森咬住嘴唇，身体渐渐地有些发热，大腿蹭了蹭被他夹住的被角，细微的摩擦完全无法缓解他心下不住上涌的灼热。  
电视上，凯恩结束了发言，正从颁奖嘉宾手里接过一只造型小巧的奖杯，手指松松地环住杯身，微笑着举起来轻轻挥舞向台下致意，埃里克森看着他的动作，不知怎么的，鬼使神差地将自己的手慢慢地探进被中，圈住了自己已经抬头的欲望，微凉的手指蓦地触上滚烫的性器，让他舒服地轻哼了一声。  
他想起上一次和人上床，还是一个多月前在伦敦，他离开前，在他家堆满了打包箱的客厅里，他和凯恩，是的，又是凯恩，总是这家伙，总之他们俩就像世界末日前最后的疯狂，凯恩把他压在铺了白色防尘罩的沙发上，连套子都没戴就凶狠而猛烈地进入他，而他，敞开身体用尽全力迎合，最后，他被凯恩操的哭了出来，然后，他把明明是生理性涌上可是却怎么也止不住的鼻涕眼泪一股脑全抹在了对方健壮的胸膛上，就像是，与一段旧时光说再见，只不过那家伙低声安慰他的声音太温柔，或者是拥住他的怀抱太温暖，有那么一瞬间，他甚至觉得离开伦敦也许是个错误的决定。  
埃里克森紧闭着眼睛，嘴唇已经被自己蹂躏地不像样子，他想，如果凯恩在，他会一边吻他的后颈一边用温热的手掌包裹住他的茎身，上上下下时轻时重，在他忍不住小声呻吟出来的时候用粗糙的指腹狠狠地擦过马眼，刺激出更多的液体，还会坏心眼地把这些液体涂在他的会阴还有腰窝甚至后穴，然后揉开穴口，狠狠地冲撞进来……埃里克森一只手紧攥住床单，脖颈向后仰起，另一只手动作越来越快，终于，一阵快感席卷了他的全身，他喘着粗气，瘫倒在大床上。  
后背裸露在微凉的空气中，臀峰随着呼吸起伏着，快感之后，却有一股难以言喻的空虚默默地从身体里涌来，就连没有被碰触的后穴似乎都有了一丝隐秘的湿意，那感觉就像行走在沙漠中的旅人在饥渴难耐地得到了一汪清泉后总会不切实际地期待一顿佳肴，他的身体也在叫嚣着，需要更多的抚慰。  
  
伸出手在枕头上摸索了一圈，找到放在枕边的手机，只给了自己一秒钟反悔的机会，就毫不犹豫地给那个刚才甚至现在仍然占据了自己整个大脑的家伙拨了出去。

电话那头等待接通的铃声似乎响了有一个世纪那么长，长到埃里克森忍不住想打退堂鼓，是啊，说些什么呢？毕竟他离开伦敦之后他们就没再联系过，也不对，凯恩倒是时常发几条信息来问候，不过他都没有回，是他单方面决定和凯恩分手——说分手有些严重，不过是炮友关系，分不分的又有什么区别，所以，一般人会和炮友聊些什么呢？“嘿，Harry，我想和你上床。”还是，“麻烦你打个飞的到米兰来操我。”  
正在胡思乱想着，电话的那头传来了凯恩的声音。  
“Chris？”  
只是随着电磁波灌进埃里克森耳朵里的，除了凯恩有些惊喜的声音，还有嘈杂的人声和巨大的音乐声，埃里克森这才恍恍惚惚地记起，对方应该还在颁奖活动现场，哦操，所以他的前同事在大庭广众下畅谈足球的未来，而他，却对着他可耻地硬了，还看着他的脸撸了出来，现在还因为欲求不满而不分场合地打电话给他企图“性骚扰”？埃里克森的脸腾地红了，虽然凯恩看不见，他还是下意识地拉起被子整个人慢慢地缩进了被窝里。  
“Chris？”凯恩似乎心情不错，他大概走到了角落里，四周听起来安静了不少，“你还好吗？”  
“还，还行，”埃里克森默默地深呼吸了一下，好让自己的声音听起来和平时无异，“就是，就是刚才在电视上看到你了，直播，六频道。”  
“哦，想我了？”凯恩低低地笑了，声音仿佛带着电流，滋滋地透过话筒钻进埃里克森的身体里，啪地在他心上炸开了一朵小火花。  
“少胡扯，今天领带还不错，就这样，晚安。”太，丢，脸，了！隔空也能被撩的丹麦人觉得自己没用透了，红着耳朵飞快地挂断了电话，随手把手机往床上一扔，嗷地嚎叫了一声，像鸵鸟一样把脑袋埋在枕头下。  
  
领带？被挂断电话的英格兰队长低头看了看自己的领结，摸了摸下巴掩饰地轻咳了一声，他的前队友一定不知道，自己沾染着情欲的声音，软甜慵懒地从话筒里传来时，有多么令人心猿意马。  
  
2、  
埃里克森冒着雨跑回酒店，有些意外地看见了凯恩——昨晚刚刚被他电话“性骚扰”过的……热刺前队友，就坐在米兰这家酒店大堂的沙发上，穿着件还挺时髦的黑色卫衣，挂着耳机，摇头晃脑地低头摆弄手机，看起来和所有独自旅行的普通年轻人没什么两样。  
在这样寒冷的冬夜里，大概是凯恩身上厚实的连帽卫衣看起来太暖和，又或者是他面前小桌上冒着热气的咖啡看上去太诱人，总之不知怎么的，眼前的一切都让埃里克森那颗刚刚被米兰的冷雨淋地透湿的心像突然被包裹了一层浓烈的暖意，让他急切地想上前去，扑进凯恩怀里——啊不，是给他的前队友一个好久不见的拥抱。  
不过这温情脉脉的暖意很快被打破了，他面前不远的地方，漂亮的女服务生正端着托盘过来给凯恩续咖啡，英国人抬起头来，一只手扯掉耳机，笑着对姑娘说了句什么，那笑容在酒店水晶灯的照耀下，居然有点迷人是怎么回事，埃里克森忿忿地想，那个姑娘也一定也是这么被蛊惑的，因为风姿绰约一头乌黑卷发的意大利女郎不但被逗得咯咯直笑，还索性直接坐了下来，短裙下的大腿紧挨着凯恩的，然后两个人很快热切地交谈起来。  
麻蛋，说好的沉默寡言不善言辞的人设呢，我才离开一个月你就学会调情了？丹麦人抽了抽鼻子，刚才被一阵大雨兜头淋下，这会儿大概是感冒了，胸口有些发闷，他想干脆直接转身上楼算了，就当没看见那个家伙，旧同事而已，在异乡偶遇也没什么大不了的，但是，埃里克森终究还是心虚地想到了自己昨天晚上那通意味不明的电话，万一，他是真的为了自己才来意大利的呢？毕竟伦敦大老远儿飞来，机票也不便宜……努力忽略掉心下那股不断上涌的甜意，他终于走上前，装作完全不在意地用脚尖踢了踢凯恩的鞋尖。  
“你怎么来了，”他顿了顿，还是忍不住先关心他，“你的伤呢？怎么样了？”  
“恢复期，没什么事，来看看你。”凯恩站起来，笑容和煦，张开手臂就要给他一个拥抱。  
埃里克森还记挂着沙发上穿着短裙的黑发姑娘，也记得意大利的狗仔队丝毫不亚于英国的，他躲闪着凯恩，向女孩挤出一个笑容，有点心虚地指指凯恩，又指指自己，“Amico，Amico！”  
不过他很快闭嘴了，因为被他的前队友有力的臂膀拥进怀里时，那扑通扑通的心跳声和暖意环抱的感觉，和昨晚他梦中的别无二致。

tbc.


End file.
